


【虫铁】妄想-氦

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 第二章，H





	【虫铁】妄想-氦

*绑架是不对的

*杀人也是不对的

*不要私自进行武器研究或持枪

 

        隔着血液和皮肤，能听见他欲望的喘息。

        梦中看不清面孔的男人压在自己身上，挺进、交融、喷发，对方的爱意浓郁地像要把自己淹没。情不自禁地抱住对方的脖子，如果是喜欢的话，一起做这些事也没有关系。

        斯塔克迷离着瞳孔，很努力想要听清对方在说什么。

        “我喜欢你啊……”

        斯塔克被吓醒了。

        他看了看周围，还是被囚禁的地方。懊丧地揉了揉头发，“发什么神经，我怎么会梦到皮特帕克。”

        一如往常，早上起来洗个澡先。斯塔克看着和自己敬礼的小兄弟，决定今天洗冷水澡。

        “难道是因为最近忙于三角洲的工作疏于解决，啧。”

        梦到与绑架主谋的床戏对斯塔克打击不小，以至于擦着湿漉漉的头发在木质地板上印下两个脚印才发现了手上淡淡的痕迹。

        没想到双手双脚的蛛丝网被解开了，也是，这玩意儿一直绑着不会缺血么。

        光亮从窗户透进来，现在正是天气炎热的时节，私人小岛的阳光刚刚好，可以让人晒着日光浴迷迷糊糊睡午觉。

        斯塔克单手撑着窗台，从二楼跳到沙地上。

        他抬头望这片风情自在的小岛，暗自腹诽，谁能想到这是一个吃人小岛呢？

        ……

        椰子树的阴影落在运货车上，椰子叶像硕大的绿色羽毛，温顺地垂挂在皮特跟前。

        “三角洲的事情让内德去解决。无论谁派来的鹰爪（黑话，侦探的意思），入岛前发现，就打昏扔一条小船送走。如果看了什么，就把人处理掉。”

        “老大，如果来了喷子（黑话，带了枪）呢？”

        “那就是找我的，均杵（黑话，生意人分钱）不满意想背后使绊子。自己看着办。不要拿这些小事来烦我。”皮特捏了捏鼻梁，指了指货车上斯塔克的那一箱从酒店房间里收拾出来的危险品，“对了，托尼斯塔克的东西，搬到我那边去。让我知道丢了什么，惟你是问。”

        梳着脏辫的小弟好奇地看着皮特嘴上的结痂，“嫂子还挺彪。”

        皮特摸着嘴唇，似在回味，“没事儿，我喜欢。”

        皮特帕克突然下意识地转了一下头，一枚飞刀从他的脖侧直线扫过。皮特就地取材，从货车上拿了斯塔克拆分的钢铁手套，五根手指每一个枪口发射一枚子弹。

        一发试弹，四发落在左臂、右手、左小腿、右小腿。

        皮特报了坐标，让附近的小弟去捡尸。

        车的后视镜照出脖子上的淡淡血痕，皮特看着镜子上一个移动的小点。小圆点移动到他的游艇上，皮特的腰带响起咻咻的警报。

        脏辫小弟没那么好的视线，但他认得不同的警报声，“老大，需要我开车去抓吗？”

        皮特五指合拢，活动了一下趁手的武器，扇了他一脑瓜子，“你想动我的人，滚蛋。我自己来。”

        码头停着的无人游艇有十几艘，斯塔克一眼看中的是最好的一艘。在发现船上有安全防盗装置后，他立刻下船跑去另一艘。

        与他赛跑的还有对地形了如指掌的皮特帕克。

        追捕猎物往往能让捕食者更兴奋。

        正午阳光铺了一层金光在海面上，皮特穿着办正事回来的西装，领口的两颗纽扣解开，金光不吝啬地在他的锁骨上洒了一层潇洒的高光。

        看着无所察觉的猎物在听见脚步声时的惊恐，皮特咧着嘴笑容可掬，“我又抓到你啦。”

        没有衣服可换的斯塔克只好穿着衣柜里叠好一打的“专属囚犯服”——下身真空的纯粹上衣，oversize，白色，在房间里不明显，在室外有点透明。斯塔克被他抓住，从游艇上抓的匕首也掉在沙地上。

        “我带你回房间好不好？”

        斯塔克好不容易逃到这里了，眼看着希望就在眼前，当然不会束手就擒。斯塔克被压着胳膊，他努力挣扎，去够掉在地上的匕首。皮特被不听话的俘虏搞得不耐烦，低吼道：

        “别逼我在这里上你。”

        皮特从胸口口袋里叼出润滑剂，把斯塔克翻了个身。

        “日，你怎么随身带这种东西。”斯塔克假意顺从，皮特果然放松了一些力气，斯塔克借此机会去摸匕首。

       他确实是摸到匕首了，屁股随之而来的触感让他胆战心惊。

       润滑剂掏空了半瓶，全用在一只钢铁的“玩具”上。为了追不让人省心的俘虏，皮特钢铁手套没来得及取下来。刚刚发射过武器现在还留有余温。

       斯塔克紧张得把匕首扔在一边，而皮特并不在乎他手上有什么所谓能自保的冷兵器。

        “放松。”皮特用钢铁手套往斯塔克后庭里扩张。

       “枪口对着我又不是对着你，你当然不紧张了。”斯塔克本来觉得，让一个共事过的同行上已经很难堪了，现在还更难堪的。发现玩弄自己的正是自己开发的武器，被杀了还好说，要是枪从屁股轰开花，那他没死都丢脸死了。

       “放心，里面的子弹都被我清空了。”

       手套的温度比肠温高，斯塔克被迫体会到热热的余温，想也知道不是打开弹夹拿走子弹。说不定这把变形枪，刚刚就杀过人。

       皮特不知道斯塔克脸色一会儿青一会儿红的什么意思，“你要是等会儿做爱的时候也这么不专心，我就在我手下面前干你。”

       皮特只是说说而已。天为被，地为床，皮特解开裤腰带的时候，如果还有人不知道老大对托尼斯塔克有多大的占有欲，那他真该被送到喂了十几位情敌小嫩模的鲨鱼海域去长长见识。

       皮特又绑起来斯塔克的手，免得他逃脱。

       斯塔克看着皮特巨龙出鞘、跃跃欲试的样子，咽了一口口水，“不行，你再给我一点时间。”

       皮特在斯塔克的额头珍惜地吻了吻，说着骗人的鬼话：“乖，不疼。”

       “我还没准备好！”

       “你下面已经准备好了。”

       菊穴已经润滑得粘腻湿滑的斯塔克终于摆脱了钢铁手套两根手指的折磨，换来了一个更大的家伙。

       皮特用上了剩下的全部润滑剂，力保斯塔克在第一次不会感到很疼，但在他的阳具探入了一个无人暗访过的秘密花园时，那销魂的滋味，他还是忘记了笔记上一步一步来的要领。

       “啊！疼……”

       斯塔克眉毛拧在一起，温暖的小穴收缩得厉害，皮特嘶了一口气，不确定他的俘虏是在装疼求饶还是真的疼，没有经验的皮特只好用笔记上的步骤来安慰斯塔克：“待会儿你习惯了就不疼了。”

       斯塔克对这个回答很不满意，骂道：“做爱的时候要找G点，我是第一次做零，你应该用背对位置，一点常识都没有，你是处男吗？”

       这本该是对技术烂的差评。

       皮特挠了挠头发，没想到被对方看出来了，“嗯。”

       “……”斯塔克。

       如果他知道皮特还有个笔记本的话，他可能会很费解上面都写了些什么内容。

       “我才23诶，当上帕克工业的老板，在现在这个位置上坐稳，哪有时间去谈恋爱。”

       “所以你就绑架我？”

       “我想你也很忙吧。这样你就可以留下来和我好好培养感情。”

       “不可能。”

       “是你先闯入我的小岛的。我又没逼你。”

       皮特委委屈屈地装可怜，斯塔克有些动容，皮特乘虚而入，把柱身整个撞进小穴内。斯塔克觉得内脏都被划拉开了。

       “你的小穴好温暖，又湿又热，还缠着我，不让我出去。”皮特忍不住加大力道，捏着斯塔克的屁股，还想再往里面深入。

       斯塔克忍无可忍地在皮特的手臂上抓出指甲痕，渗出了一点血，但不解恨。斯塔克整个人都摇晃着，结合的部位半是痛苦半是酸胀。

       “嗯……啊哈……不行……”

       皮特摸着斯塔克的阴茎，前面的快感似乎能抵消一点痛楚。皮特把斯塔克抱起来，这样皮特能亲吻到斯塔克的嘴。因为姿势的变化，小穴吃得更多了，斯塔克闷哼。

       误打误撞地，碰到了斯塔克的G点。斯塔克不想自己呻吟出口，快感抑制不住，痛楚渐渐削减，而小穴被阳具干得十分舒服的感觉令他羞耻地咬在皮特肩膀上。

       皮特耸动腰身，斯塔克疼的时候其实他也被挤得疼，操到托尼斯塔克这样一位心仪已久的斯塔克工业总裁的心理快感大于生理快感。而随着操开了的穴道顺畅起来，速度和激情，提供了随着而来的高潮。

       平时锻炼的成果在这时候很好地体现出来，即使是个处男，他也能牢守精关——或许这是笔记上的主要内容。

       皮特停下来，压了压射精的冲动。斯塔克近在眼前的粉唇不断地发出急促的喘息，皮特怎能错过，他啃咬着斯塔克的嘴唇，听那不用通过耳朵就直接传到自己身体的喘息，再次运动了起来。

        他们在沙滩上激烈地做爱，皮特抱着斯塔克，不让斯塔克娇嫩的后背被沙子摩擦出红痕。斯塔克泄了三次，而皮特只射了一次，这一次做了三个小时，两人出的一身汗把身下的一片沙子浸湿了，斯塔克身上全是被他吸吮出的红印，最终如愿被皮特抱回了房间。不过不是囚禁的房间，是皮特住的别墅。

 

 


End file.
